Angel Wings and Demon Hearts
by Tsuki Hane
Summary: The past of Krad and Dark and it's mysteries. I know this has been done alot, gomen ne. But please read anyway, and maybe review? Chapter 2 is up~!
1. The Beginning

Angel Wings and Demon Hearts

Prelude

Mankind has always made mistakes in the past, big and small. Unfortunately, their worst was, and always will be, how they treat one another. How they question one another, question logic, and question their kamis. How they fought wars against one another, treated another race, another family, and against their own flesh and blood.

At the beginning of the Meiji Era, countless men, women, and children were slaughtered like cattle in the revolutionary war. A time of peace followed, but few were comfortable with their lives.

On the sidelines, Heaven and Hell had seen the death and destruction and have not interfered. However, they were affected by it, they felt the pain, misery, and loneliness of the remains of war. Heaven felt sympathy for the humans while Hell laughed, unfazed from the sight. 

Surprisingly, in Hell, there was a special demon. He was second in power, and like any other demon, was obnoxious, mischievous, and had a larger than life ego, not to mention he was good looking as well. However, this demon saw the death of innocents in the mortal realm and felt pity and compassion for them. But HellÕs inhabitants were not suppose to feel compassion. Hell had no trust, love, friendship, or compassion. 

Maybe thatÕs why this demon was so different, maybe all he wanted was to feel such emotions but when the other demons found outÉ He was stripped of his position and banished to Earth.

In Heaven, a similar situation occurred, but this time with an angel. He was beautiful, but there the characteristics of an angel ended. This angel had a heart of ice, he was bloodthirsty, was very vain, and thought himself better than even Kami-sama so he as well was exiled to Earth. And there our story begins.


	2. Trusting Innocence

AuthorÕs Note: Gomen ne, there will be a lot of ÒPoint of ViewÓ changes so it may be a little confusing. Just try to bear with okie? Arigato!

Angel Wings and Demon Hearts

Chapter 1

*~ DarkÕs POV~*

Hell was a lonely place, IÕll try you that. You couldnÕt trust your own shadow, much less another demon. I suppose I was lonely. I had position, I had looks, but maybe all I wanted was friends. Someone I could trust. 

Was it foolish of me to come here? I had my powers and With so I guess thatÕs all that matters. I mean, With is my friend, always have been, as we demons werenÕt blessed with wings of our own like angels do but still. With couldnÕt talk much when he transformed into me, and his creature form only said, ÒKyuu.Ó With is a friend without words; I wanted a friend with them.

So now I was on Earth, banished and nowhere to go. All I could do was wander the streets of this city, and only With by my side. Quite depressing donÕt you think?

*~ KradÕs POV~*

Humans are filthy; they kill, lie, and have great wars for the stupidest reasons. Mortals are stupid; because of them I am now exiled to their realm. A waste really, I had a high rank; IÕm handsome, not to mention I was popular. Do I sound conceited? I donÕt think so, but I was exiled for the silly reason Kami thought I was. 

He was jealous of me. I hate him. I hate Earth. I hate humans. And I especially hate the bubble headed angel following me. He follows at a distance, trying not to be seen or his aura felt, but I know heÕs there. Do you really think a low rank angel could hide himself from an angel of high rank like me? Of course not. And bubble head to top it all off. But he was one of KamiÕs favorites, and both are weak hearted fools.

After I was exiled, Kami must have sent this angel to follow me, to make sure IÕm Òadapting well to EarthÓ. Both of them were pathetic. ÉWhy donÕt I give his angel something to chaseÉ

*~ DarkÕs POV~*

I sat beside a large and beautiful lake, simply staring at how the setting sun danced upon and reflected against itÕs surface. With wonÕt come near me, obviously scared of drowning but I donÕt mind. I enjoyed where I sat, sorting through my thoughts. An entire day had past, and I still had nowhere to go, hopefully tomorrow I can find a human who could take me inÉ if they could trust a demonÉ

Behind me there was a loud noise, like two bodies slamming into one another. There was a loud, ÒKyuu!Ó and an equally loud, ÒGeh!Ó Sighing, I stood and walked over to With and whomever he had encountered. 

As soon as I appeared behind some trees With flew at me, nuzzling into my chest. I held him steady with one hand and glanced at the human. 

_He would sure pass as a demon_, I thought, slightly amused. He had large crimson eyes like With and I, but had shocking crimson hair, strange features for a human boy. He blinked at me, obviously he felt my dark aura, and humans seem to have a strange ability to feel a presence of an angel or a demon. ItÕs not like they can feel where you are but they feel comforted if an angel is nearby, and uneasy when a demon is around.

I expected him to run screaming but he simply stood there, staring at With and I. Finally, he asked, ÒIs your rabbit alright? I think I scared him. UmÉ it is male right?Ó

I blinked, surprised to say the least, he looked about 14 yet he had a childishly innocent trust. Then I laughed. ÒNah, heÕs just shy, here,Ó I said as I held With out to the boy.

He reached out slowly and gently stroked With behind the ears. At the touch With gave an affectionate ÒkyuuÉÓ making the boy smile. He looked at me and tilted his head. ÒArenÕt you going to go home? ItÕs late,Ó he said, the sun long gone.

ÒAh well,Ó I shrugged my shoulders, ÒIÕll stay here thanks.Ó

ÒÉÓ The boy regarded me silently, With nuzzling against him, ÒYouÉ were you exiled here?Ó

_Ah, so he knew,_ I thought, course he did, _heÕs just trusting._ ÒYes. Are you scared?Ó I asked, grinning, a mask I have grown accustomed to, it had been my only survival in Hell. Right now, I was afraid to lose this new companion that trusted me despite what I was.

However the boy smiled. ÒNo,Ó he said, ÒYou seem lonely. ItÕs the only reason youÕd come to Earth right? DonÕt you have any friends?Ó

ÒNo,Ó I put one hand on my hip and leaned on my left leg, watching the boyÕs face look troubled.

ÒYou can stay with me and my family!Ó He said finally, smiling sweetly, ÒDonÕt you want to come too Usagi-san?Ó He looked down at With who kyuued. Brightening, he smiled at me, ÒDo you want to come tooÉ ano?Ó

ÒDark,Ó I said returning his smile, ÒMy name is Dark, and thank youÉ if I knew your name.Ó I teased feeling my smile go wide as the boy laughed softly. 

ÒMy name is Niwa Daisuke,Ó he turned and started walking off toward the city, ÒKaa-san always loves company.Ó And smiling softly, I followed.

*~ KradÕs POV~*

He was such a fool. But despite that he can fly very well and was actually advanced in magicÉ if he could remember how to use the spells. But for the last couple hours I have been trying to lose him but he is persistent, and has kept up with me. Finally, I dove down into a dense forest and he followed, just like I expected of him. I swerved through the dense trees and smirked when he still kept up with me. Purposely, I slowed my pace and let him come too close. At that moment, I whirled and hit him back with an energy beam.

He flew from the impact and slammed into the ground. Struggling to stand, he only succeeded in lifting his head weakly before falling unconscious. _I could kill him now_, I thought to myself as I stared at him in this weak state. ÒBut what would be the fun in that?Ó I spoke aloud and smirked. ÒIsnÕt that rightÉ Tenshi?Ó 

A simple name for a simple angel. In heaven, he use to follow my every move. He adored me, he looked up to me, he was a friend to meÉ na•ve fools like him deserve the second death.

The second death is frightening for both an angel and a demon. Humans never have to worry, when they die, they can be resurrected and live again but the second deathÉ You are destroyed. Your body, soul, and very existence are erased for all eternity. So you see, God could have destroyed me but heÕs too soft, because he wouldnÕt be able to stand losing me.

I sat beside TenshiÕs limp form and watched his sleeping face. I glanced down at the gold armlet covering most of his arm and frowned. But I reached out and healed Tenshi, there will be another time I can kill him, its more entertaining to do when he is in perfect health. Finished, I stood and unfolded my wings, took one last look at Tenshi and flew into the night sky.

AuthorÕs Note: (again) Hai~! ThatÕs it for the first chapter. Gomen if itÕs too short, I wanted to end it where Daisuke introduces himself, but I felt that was too short and added Krad and Tenshi as well. Please enjoy this story! ItÕll all make sense later okie? Thank you! 


	3. Satoshi's entrance

Author's Note: Wow, I realize I hate Fanfiction.net. They didn't even e- mail to tell me I received reviews until today. Hm. That's really annoying. Also, I dislike how they cannot format my story and make the quotation marks and other punctuation into circles with little swiggle lines. *sigh*  
But to the kind people who have reviewed, thank you very very very very much. You don't know how long I was hoping to get reviews for this badly written fanfic of mine. Oh yeah! ^__^ If you'd like, just e-mail me, and I'll try to write the best fanfic I can for you. Request anything and I'll do everything in my power to write something that will please you and will have you review again. Thank you! If it weren't for you, I would have given up on this story. *hears the DN Angel character protest* -_______-;;  
  
Angel Wings and Demon Hearts  
Chapter 2  
  
*~Dark's POV~*  
Who knew that such an innocent boy came from a family of thieves? But not just any thieves, he came from the Niwa family. I had not thought about it when we first met because he didn't seem the type, but Daisuke is indeed from the legendary family.  
Emiko, Daisuke's mother, is a bubbly person who wanted to dress me nice after she got over the fact that I am a demon.  
"Ka.Kaa-san." Daisuke sweatdropped as Emiko squealed that black is my color, "Dark-kun really should go to his room first, than you can make a costume for him."  
"You're right!" Emiko agreed cheerfully, "Dark-chan, Dai-chan, come down to dinner soon alright?"  
"Hai Kaa-san," Daisuke started upstairs and I told Emiko her style was impeccable before following him.  
Did I forget to mention they live in a mansion? They do. You'd think because they're thieves they would be on the run or something but they live in a huge house with no intent of leaving. Shocking isn't it?  
"Here you go Dark-kun," Daisuke pointed to the second room to the right of the long hallway, "I hope it's not too small, oh! And I'm in that room, if you need anything just knock." He pointed to the room facing mine.  
  
"Arigato," I answered as With flew to my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. With a smile, Daisuke disappeared downstairs, leaving me alone. The room is very spacious, small my ass, I thought as I stepped inside. Sure it isn't as large or as nice as my humble abode was in Hell, but it gave a sense of warmth and love, something I rarely felt. With kyuued excitedly and flew around the room.  
But I. I walked to the bed and fell upon it face first. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. I was grateful for them letting me stay, I was given a large and spacious room and I met my first friend. A human boy named Daisuke. But I still have this feeling. I thought as With landed on the bed, curling up beside me to sleep as I stared out the window, What is an angel doing on Earth?  
  
*~Krad's POV~*  
I hate humans. I hate everything about them. ESPECIALLY when some drunkards noticed me flying and started to throw rocks and sticks in an attempt to hit me down. It would have been simply easy to kill them but I was in enough trouble. Kami is a fool, but he is not a force to be reckoned with. So I had been reduced to walking around like them, which has left me NOT pleased. But it was late, so there were very few of them to bother me. or so I thought.  
"Sumimasen," a boy no more than 15 bumped into me slightly as he past. It was small contact, but it made me furious all the same. So furious I gripped his arm and pushed him into the dirt, making him drop the art supplies in his arms. "." The boy stood, dusting himself off. His cobalt eyes were impassive but I could tell he was furious as well. However, all he did was turn and walk away.  
It was fascinating that a human could lack emotions. Well, the boy didn't lack them, but he didn't show them. Humans were made of emotions, yet for this boy to act in such a way. This human intrigued me, he was not like any I had met before, and as he walked away with only his blue hair visible, I smirked.  
Maybe humans weren't so bad after all. they're perfect toys.  
  
*Daisuke's POV~*  
I'm worried about Dark-kun. He always seemed so sad even when I first met him but after dinner (which he ate very little. Could it be since he is a demon?) he had shut himself in his room. I reached out to knock but withdrew my hand. What if he needs time alone? I thought, but is he sad because he was banished? Hm.  
Debating with myself whether to knock or not, the door opened, and Dark-kun stood before me. "Yes Daisuke?" even his tone seemed dull with sorrow and it made my heart ache.  
"Ah!" I realized he needed a response and I flushed, "I. I was worried about you.. And. I just wanted to say." Dark tilted his head in curiosity so I just blurted, "I'll always listen in you need someone to talk to!"  
"." he looked at me and smiled, "I will Daisuke. Arigato. I'll see you tomorrow morning, good night." With a last sad smile, he silently withdrew into his room. Staring at the door sadly I also turned and walked into my own room.  
  
The next morning I raced out the door without being able to see Dark. "Ittekimasu Kaa-san! Gomen I can't eat breakfast!" I said quickly, running away, a bento box cradled in my arms. Oh no, I moaned to myself, I'm late! I hope Hikari-kun doesn't mind! I was so intent on running; I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into someone. Though not just anyone! "Hikari-kun!" I said as I started to fall back from the impact but Hikari- kun supported me.  
".Are you alright Niwa?" Hikari-kun asked softly as he helped me stand.  
"I. I'm fine. Gomen Hikari-kun!" I blushed, "I woke up late!" I smiled as I held out the bento to him, "Hai."  
A very slow and very small smile appeared on his face as he took it. ".I'm sure you haven't had breakfast so would you like to join me?" he asked, his smile growing.  
I blinked before smiling widely, "Hai! Arigato Hikari-kun!"  
He kept his long stride short so that I could keep up with him. "You can call me Satoshi."  
"Okay!" my smile grew as I said, "You can call me Daisuke!"  
"Daisuke," he smiled at me, "Gomen, my house is messy with work. Is that alright?"  
"Hai!" When we arrived at his home I instantly stared in awe at his beautiful and skillful art lying around. "Sugoi." I knelt and stared at a crystal figurine as small as my palm, "Sugoi Satoshi-kun!"  
He did not answer at first, simply staring before he turned and went into the kitchen. "Arigato Daisuke, shall we eat?"  
I blinked, was he unhappy with it? I wish everybody wouldn't be so unhappy. I thought but smiled and followed him.  
  
Author's Note: Dai-chan. your POV is too long. Is this a long enough chapter? I'm not sure and I really should be getting to bed. Good night, good afternoon, and good morning until the next chapter. I hope you enjoy~! 


End file.
